


Cubic.

by SandyRiddleBlack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson hermano de Stiles., M/M, Mafia Fic!, Mucho OoC, Sheriff Stilinski puto(?, adaptación, no me odien., no sé que más poner..., solo Derek y Peter lobos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRiddleBlack/pseuds/SandyRiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaptación del drama Cubic. </p>
<p>John Stilinski pide prestado a la mafia de California con su hijo Jackson como garantía. Lo que no esperaba es no poder regresar el dinero así que huye con Jackson dejando a  Stiles en manos de quien podria ser la persona más peligrosa de California. El Presidente de Hale Group, Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dejado atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> este es mi primer fic de Teen Wolf. Me baso principalmente en el drama Tailandes Cubic, pero solo las ideas principales, así que no sera exactamente igual n.n Espero que les guste! de ante mano, lamento los horrores de ortografía :c

John se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante en los Ángeles con su hijo Jackson, estaba ahí para pedir prestado dinero a la mafia, algo de lo que no se enorgullecía, pero era necesario para su empresa o esta se iría a la ruina.

  
Ahí  se reuniría Derek Hale, uno de los empresarios más famoso de California y esperaba que poder hacer un trato.

  
Derek Hale era solo un joven de 23 años de edad que después del fallecimiento de casi toda su familia en un incendio, tomo el Mando de Hale Group  como el director de la empresa. Era un secreto a voces que dicha empresa tenía nexos directos con la mafia o que ellos eran la mafia, pero nadie podía comprobarlo y por lo tanto, Hale Group seguía en pie.  
  
John estaba nervioso y esperaba que todo saliera bien. El  secretario de Hale estaba anunciándolo para ver si podían platicar, cuando este acepto, los guardaespaldas lo dejaron pasar, Stilinski tomo asiento. Seguía bastante nervioso y no sabía si debía decir lo que venía a decir delante de los guarda espaldas y el secretario.  
  
-Lo que tenga que decir, dígalo, Peter y los demás son de confianza- La voz del joven era grave e inexpresiva, eso no tranquilizo al hombre.  
  
-bueno… Usted vera, mi negocio está teniendo un pequeño problema y vengo aquí a solicitarle que me preste 5 millones.- se quedó callado, sentía que había sido muy directo, ya que Derek solo arqueó la ceja.  
  
-¿5 millones de dólares?-  
  
-5 millones de dólares –afirmo el hombre.  
  
-¿Cuándo me los devolverá?- Derek seguía hablando con calma, como si 5 millones fueran simplemente 2 dólares.  
  
-Le pido un periodo de 3 meses para regresarle el dinero. –sonrío un poco, sabía que si su negocia se acomodaba, estaba seguro de pagarlo en ese lapso, incluso los impuesto, que generados por la mafia, serían muy altos.  
  
-El impuesto será del 20%  
  
-no hay problema con eso. – sabía que serían altos, Tendría que pagar finalmente 6 millones de dólares.  
  
-Lo aprobaré entonces. Peter se encargará de todo.  


-Gracias, muchas gracias -John se puso de pie  y casi al mismo instante la voz de Derek lo detuvo.  
  
-Espere. –Derek Hale se sintió internamente divertido por la reacción que tuvo el hombre ante esa última palabra- Aun no me lo agradezca. No me ha dicho que utilizará como garantía. – El hombre palideció instantáneamente y trago.  
  
-A mi hijo. – John sabía que eso pasaría, no por nada llevo a su hijo Jackson a la cena. Sabia de la belleza del chico y era bien conocido que las preferencias sexuales de Derek Hale radicaba en ambos géneros.  
  
-¿Qué ha dicho? –El Joven Hale estaba francamente sorprendido,  no se esperaba esa respuesta en lo absoluto  
  
.-Voy a darle a mi hijo como garantía. –dijo ya más firmemente, al fin y al cabo, si las cosas no salían bien, aun podía escapar con Jackson y dejar a Stiles en su lugar.  
  
-¿Y quién es su hijo?- Pregunto un poco divertido aunque no se dejara ver en su expresión. El hombre le señalo una mesa del fondo donde se encontraba uno de los jóvenes más guapos que hubiera visto en su vida. El pelo rubio enmarcando su rostro varonil y con unos ojos, que aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir e color, indudablemente eran de un color claro. El rubio llevaba un fino traje que le enmarcaba el cuerpo a la perfección, se podía notar tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado. Toda una belleza masculina, no podía esperar a ponerle sus manos encima, llamenlo dominante, pero quería Dominar a  aquel chico fuerte y varonil.  
  
Jackson se sintió observado y volteo hacia donde su padre estaba hablando con el hombre que vino a hacer negocios, inmediatamente quedo prendado de su belleza, Él era gay, desde siempre lo había sabido, pero el hecho de ver aquella mirada penetrante sobre él, hizo que eso volviera a confirmarse en forma de un escalofrío en su columna vertebral.  
  
-tenemos un trato- Afirmó Derek hale sin despegar la mirada de aquel adonis.  
  
***  
  
Stiles Stilinski se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Bacon Hills, se encontraba distraído leyendo el último comic de los que su padre le trajo de su viaje de negocios hace 3 días.  Al parecer todo salió bien con la persona con la que se iba a reunir, pero eso no evito que tuvieran que moverse de casa. Al día siguiente les informo que se mudaría a una casa a las afueras de Bacon Hills, cerca de los lindes del bosque, donde casi no había gente. Stiles era muy listo, sabía que el negocio de su padre estaba en la ruina y se mudaban porque esa casa era más barata ya que no había nada en un radio de 2 kilómetros.  
  
No estaba prestando mucha atención al camino mientras leía ávidamente el comic que traía entre manos, así que no noto como unos tipos de grado superior lo veía sospechosamente. Cayó de cara contra el frio piso del instituto antes de ser bañado con algo que al parecer era jugo, no sabía, su mente aun dejaba la última línea del comic, todo fue muy rápido.  
  
-¡Mierda! –gruño molesto unos instantes después, ya que escucho la risa de los chicos que normalmente le molestaba a diario, sabía que su apariencia escuálida y su TDAH le hacían lucir como un blanco fácil, lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera como mierda cada que eso pasaba. –Sí, huyan como los cobardes que son- murmuro molesto cuando supo que ya no los escucharían. Ahora necesita irse a cambiar antes de la primera clases, lo que le tiraron encima empezaba a sentirse pegajoso.  
  
***  
  
En la hora del almuerzo, normalmente se sentaba solo o a veces con la chica llamada Erica que parecía tener una especie de enamoramiento con él, algo absolutamente mal ya que él era cientomil porciento homosexual.    
  
Otras veces su hermano se apiadaba de él y se acercaba para que almorzaran junto, lo malo de eso es que Jackson era el chico más popular del instituto por ser, aparte del chico más jodidamente atractivo de la prepa, era el capitán del equipo de Lacrosse. Eso significaba una mesa llena de deportistas descerebrados que gustaban de humillarlo por su condición física. Su hermano lo quería bastante, pero no lo protegía. Regla número uno de cualquier nivel educacional, no te metas en los asuntos de otros o saldrás perjudicado. No que su hermano no pudiera contra ellos, pero era lo sufrientemente superficial como para arruinar su imagen entrando en una pelea solo  por qué  a su hermanito pequeño lo tratan mal.  
  
Normalmente cuando la mesa se llenaba de su hermano y sus amigos, Stiles prefería irse al estacionamiento a estar solo tal y como ese día. Salió por la puerta tarareando algo que tal vez escucho de camino a la escuela en el auto de su papá ya que vendieron un viejo Jeep y el Porsche de su hermano estaba en el taller. ¿Por qué no vendieron el Porsche si valía más? Ni idea, pero Stiles siempre ha sabido que su padre prefiere a su hermano más que a él.  
  
Se dirigió a un 24/7 que estaba a unas cuadras del instituto y ahí noto un carro negro con los vidrios semiparalizados estacionado en la calle de enfrente del Insti. jamas había visto ese carro, el recordaría un carro así por esos lugares, aparte de que tenía el logotipo de Hale Group, uno de los grupos más importantes de California. No le dio mucha importancia en ese momento y simplemente se dirigió a comprar las chucherías que necesitaba el organismo de cualquier adolecente a su edad. La azúcar le hacía mal para su hiperactividad pero necesitaba sacarse el mal sabor de boca que le dejaron los idiotas amigos de Jackson.  
  
Le tomo importancia al carro la semana siguiente cuando entraron a la escuela, todos los días, el carro estaba ahí, con las personas de adentro vigilando la entrada de la escuela. Noto que se iban unas 2 horas durante las clases, pero siempre regresaban a la vigilancia a la hora del almuerzo y la salida.  
  
***  
  
John Stilinski estaba muy nervioso, La noche anterior le había avisado que  ese día irían por Jackson. Había invertido los 5 millones en su negocio pero estos desaparecieron a los 5 días y ahora no tenía nada, absolutamente nada así que tomo la decisión. Cuando Fue a llevar a sus hijos al instituto, noto el carro de Hale Group fuera del mismo, reconoció al instante a Peter, el secretario de Derek Hale y también su tío. Dejo a sus hijos como cualquier día normal y con el coche se alejó unas tantas cuadras antes de regresar y vigilar.  
  
En cuanto el grupo se marcho, entro a la escuela por su hijo Jackson y lo saco de clases sin ninguna razón, Habia empezado la huida.  
  
***  
  
Stiles estaba preocupado, desde la noche anterior su papá lucia más nervioso de lo normal pero no le tomo importancia, pero al parecer, su padre fue por Jackson a la escuela, algo que era sumamente raro ya que su hermano no estaba enfermo.  
  
Espero por 30 minutos en el estacionamiento antes de darse cuenta de que su papá no iría por él. Sería casi 2 horas de caminar, en su mente se empezaron a formar ideas absurdas sobre la reciente desaparición  de ambos, una más trillada que la anterior, alguna, como el ser abducido por extraterrestres le sacaron una carcajada antes de pensar en si realmente estaban solos en el universo y eso le llevo a pensar en las galaxias, y los planetas, el conocía casi todos los nombres de las estrellas importantes, galaxias y asteroides, información inútil, pero lo mantenían ocupado.  
  
Cuando llego a su casa no vio el coche de su padre por ningún lado. Entro a la casa y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta pero la casa estaba en silencio.  
  
-Jackson! Papá! –los llamo esperando que les respondieran, algo que no paso en lo absoluto. La idea de ladrones en su casa lo hizo dar varios paso hacia atrás tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que si seguían en la casa, el corría peligro, algo tonto de pensar ya que a simple vista no hacía falta nada de valor, pero no pensó en eso, su mente estaba bastante concentrada creando su propio mundo.  
  
Un cuerpo evito que siguiera avanzando hacia la puerta y dio un grito poco masculino mientras se alejaba de la persona. El hombre vestido con traje y gafas lo sujeto mientras el forcejeaba para liberarse sin éxito alguno. Desventajas de ser escuálido. El hombre lo inmovilizó contra el sillón de la sala  pero aun así pudo mover la cabeza un poco y vio que en la corbata de dicho hombre había un pequeño logotipo.  
  
Hale Group.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decidí que Derek y Peter si serán hombres lobos, solo para darle más intensidad al asunto :33 ya lo verán luego *u* 
> 
> Lamento mucho la gran demora, olvide por completo eso, reprobé una materia de la universidad y he estado de un lado para otro intentando que los profes no me regañen tan feo :c y pues si lo hicieron u_U aparte de que estaban pensando en como adaptar correctamente los personajes al Drama y encontré la forma, pero habrá algunas incongruencias muy raras en las familias, como por ejemplo, quería poner a Parrish como hermano adotivo de Isaac pero luego pensé que existe Cadmen, pero no me gusta Cadmen para ese personaje asi que aun no decido quien sera el hermano/hermana de Isaac, pero al menos ya logre integrar a Parrish a la historia. 
> 
> Pero buano, no quiero enfadar con esto y les dejo el capitulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuevamente lo siento por el retazo, disculpen cualquier error, prometo ir arreglándolo, después, pero ahorita les queria dejar el capitulo :33

Stiles se encontraba bastante sorprendido. Nunca se esperó que los que estaba vigilando la escuela realmente solo los estuvieran vigilando a ellos.  
  
“¿Por qué están aquí?” les grito Stiles tratando se zafarse de su captor.  
  
“nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí” gruño el que parecía estar a cargo, era bastante atractivo, pero lucia bastante espeluznante también. “¿Dónde está Jackson?” El tipo que lo mantenía preso contra en sillón lo hizo sentarse en el mismo y Stiles solo pudo mirarlos con odio. ¿Por qué siempre su hermano?  
  
“¡A ustedes que les importa!” le dijo molesto retorciéndose para librarse de su captor.  
  
“¿Dónde está Jackson y quien eres tú?” Esta vez la pregunta vino acompañada con una amenazadora arma apuntándole a la cabeza.  
  
“¡No lo sé! Yo acabo de llegar de la escuela y soy su hermano, su hermano menor” El menos se encontraba asustado, solo un poco, la intimidante presencia del tipo sumado a la intimidante presencia del arma eran demasiado para su valentía.  
  
“¿hermano menor?” el mayor gruño molesto y sorprendido. “¿Dónde está Jackson?”  
  
“Ya te dije que no lo sé” gruño mientras seguía forcejeando con su captor, pero su captor le puso un arma en su costado, así que su instinto le dijo que parara y lo hizo, se quedó quieto viendo fijamente con odio y miedo al hombre que estaba frente a él.  
  
“¿acaso estas ayudando a esconderlo?” el arma se acerco más a el.  
  
“que no sé dónde están” murmuro “mi papá fue por Jackson a la escuela antes del almuerzo.”  
  
El hombre gruño molesto “se escapó con el chico mientras no estábamos” murmuro antes de tomar el teléfono.

 

“¿Para qué quieren a Jackson?” pregunto Stiles haciendo que el adulto despegara la vista de su celular.

 

No que Peter fuera bueno o sintiera compasión por el chico, pero solo sintió que necesitaba saber qué clase de canalla era su padre. “tu padre le pidió prestado a sobrino, 5 millones de dólares y puso a Jackson como garantía, pero al parecer decidió que era buena idea escapar con él y dejarte a nuestra merced” termino con una sonrisa altanera  antes de continuar con su llamada a su sobrino.

 

Stiles se sentía bastante miserable, sabía que su padre prefería a Jackson, pero nunca creyó que lo dejaría a merced de personas de la mafia  que podía matarle solo por vengarse antes de ir a por él.  
  
 “Huyeron” fue lo primero que dijo Peter cuando Derek le contesto. –malditos…- murmuro enojado su sobrino al otro lado de la línea, casi podía ver su mirada de odio hacia lo que tuviera más cerca.  –búsquenlos, tráiganme a Jackson y pueden matar a John.- dijo bruscamente Derek, no que tuviera otra forma de decir las cosas, pero esta era la forma de decir que alguien moriría.  “dejó a su segundo hijo del cual no menciono nada.” Dijo y escucho a Derek gruñir. –traelo, tal vez nos sirva de algo, aunque lo dudo.- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.  
  
Stiles vio a Peter colgar y guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo del fino traje antes de ponerse de píe. “te vienes con nosotros” fue todo lo que dijo antes de que los guarda espaldas lo agarraran y lo arrastraran hasta un elegante coche negro. El viaje fue de 3 hora en carro, tan aburrido que termino durmiéndose, algo extraño, ya que él no solía dormir mucho y menos bajo presión.  
  
Cuando lo despertaron, estaba estacionados frente a un gran edificio que si mal no suponía, era el edificio principal de Hale Group, y si mal no recordaba de alguna investigación que hizo en algún momento, ese edificio era también un hotel de lujo y completa seguridad.  
  
“camina” le ordeno Peter y él lo hizo, no sin un poco de miedo pero la curiosidad le ganaba aparte de que las personas que lo rodeaban lucían bastante amenazantes como para intentar escapar.  
  
Entraron al elegante edificio, en la puerta principal era vigilada por 2 guardias que lucían aún más atemorizantes que los que lo vigilaban.  Se preguntaba si serian como  como los guardias de Buckingham o si estos le meterían una bala en la frente en cuanto intentara hacerlos moverse o gesticular.

 

Entraron a un elevador, Stiles seguía bostezando por el viaje, aun no lograba despertarse por completo.  De fondo sonaba la estresante musiquita de elevador que al parecer no era solo de películas para llenar los incomodos silencios entre los personajes. La puerta del elevador se abrió Peter avanzo primero, estaban en el piso 15, según el elevador, el edificio tenía un total de 30 pisos más la azotea.

 

En el pasillo, el cual era más amplio de lo que parecía, había una mesa con varias secretarias y secretarios.  La mujer que estaba en el centro saludo a Peter, el cual solo asintió  antes de seguir avanzando hacia una puerta al final del corredor, o lo que fuera ese lugar. Toco 2 veces antes de que un tipo con lentes y una gran arma les abrieran la puerta y saludara a Peter nuevamente con respeto. Los guarda espaldas que lo vigilaban se quedaron fuera y el siguió a Peter hasta una gran oficina que le dio un sentimiento de dejavú, tal vez la habrá visto en imágenes en internet o algo parecido.  

 

Cuando llego a donde Peter se detuvo y dejo de ver la oficina con interés, se encontró con la persona más jodidamente atractiva que hubiera visto en su vida, pero también la que hasta el momento lo hizo que se sintiera aún más pequeño.

 

“wow… ese tipo sí que es escalofriante” murmuro sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vio la sonrisa altanera en los labios del míster músculos 2015 entonces, se sonrojo completamente antes de sentarse, sabía que tal vez terminaría muerto, pero por más miedo que tuviera,  no lo demostraría, al menos no completamente.

 

“¿qué sabe?” la voz de Derek era fuerte e imponente.

 

“nada al parecer, su padre lo dejo y se llevó a Jackson.”  Fue la respuesta de Peter.  
  
“¿Dónde están Jackson y John?” pregunto Derek.  
  
“no lo sé” respondió Stiles con cansancio, seguía adormilado del viaje.  


“Eso espero” dijo con voz áspera.

 

“¿que ya no confías en mí, sobrinito?” dijo divertido Peter recibiendo una mirada penetrante por parte de Derek.

 

“callate Peter” gruño molesto “Ya sabes qué hacer con el”

 

“¿hacer qué? Matarme” murmuro asustado de pronto Stiles y entonces vio a Peter sacando el arma de su pantalón. “no tienen que hacer eso, soy muy inteligente, tal vez pueda servirles de algo… puedo trabajar y regresarles el dinero” El ataque de pánico llego tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Stiles de procesarlo cuando ya estaba hiperventilando al ver el arma  apuntando a su rostro. “prometo regresarles el dinero, encontrare una forma, les prometo que trabajare  hasta tenerlo” lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente a causa del pánico fue a Derek asentir a Peter y el sonido de la pistola al ser disparada.  
  
***

 

“pobre sillón” murmuro Peter divertido al ver el daño hecho por la bala al sillón.  No iba a dispararle al chico, solo quería asustarlo lo suficiente para ver si decía la verdad, aunque ya lo sabía, pero había formas de engañar a los sentidos de un hombre lobo. Nadie sabía el secreto de Derek y suyo, pero no estaba de más asegurarse.  


El sonido de la  computadora y el celular al mismo tiempo los saco a los 2 de sus pensamientos de que harían con el chico. Peter saco su celular para ver que le había llegado un correo leyó rápidamente el contenido ante la mirada penetrante de su sobrino.  
  
“Es de Stilinski” respondió a la pregunta muda de su sobrino el cual arqueo la ceja ante eso. “-puede que ya hallan notado que huimos. Así que quiero hacer un cambió, les daré a mi hijo Stiles en lugar de a Jackson. Pueden hacer con él lo que quiera. Es bastante inteligente, tal vez les sirva de algo. John Stilinski.”  
  
“bueno, ahora sabemos que el padre del chico que tan maldito como para  dejar a su segundo hijo a su suerte.” Murmuro Derek pensativo, antes de acercarse al chico y olerlo más de cerca. “huele a enfermedad.”

 

“también lo note, ¿Qué aremos con él?”  
  
“primero ver que tan inteligente es, y después ver si nos sirve de algo, aun así no dejen de buscar a Stilinski y Jackson,  no sé libraran tan fácil de nosotros”  
  
***  
  
cuando Stiles recupero el sentido, se dio cuenta de 2 cosas, de que estaba vivo y que de repente sentía mucha sed. El olor a alcohol fue lo tercero que noto  y se intentó incorporar en el sillón, pero de pronto se sentía pesado. Dejo unos segundos antes de volverlo a intentarlo y fue cuando lo logro  y vio a las personas que estaban frente a él y trago en seco.

 

“¿cómo es que sigo vivo?” pregunto ciertamente sorprendido ante el hecho.  
  
“como muestra de generosidad decidimos dejarte vivir, para ver si sirves de algo o no” respondió Peter con una sonrisa divertida.

“¿enserio?” una extraña felicidad inundo la oficina de Derek Hale, estaba seguro de que el olor del chico duraría mucho tiempo.  
  
“si, pero tendrás que trabajar, aparte, seguirás tus estudios”

 

“¿no puedo simplemente trabajar?, así poder pagar más rápido” pregunto Stiles ante la respuesta de Peter.  
  
“no” fue simplemente lo que dijo Derek.  
  
“ya, entendí” Stiles levanto las manos en señal de rendición ante la negativa absoluta de Derek, decidió no alegar, no quería que cambiara de idea sobre dejarlo con vida.  
  
“llevátelo, está apestando el lugar” el menor no sabía a qué se refería con eso, así que simplemente levanto su  brazo para olfatearse, no olía mal, se había bañado en la mañana.  
  
“levántate” le ordeno Peter y él lo hizo ahora solo hacía falta ver a donde lo llevarían esta vez, esperaba poder descansar de tantas emociones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que le halla gustado :3  
> ¿comentarios?  
> ¿kuditos?   
> *u*


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capitulo es un poco más largo ya que me decidí a sacar 3 capítulos de fic por cada capitulo del drama (este dura 2 horas) y bueno, acá aparecen más personajes y como prometí, este capitulo es subido antes de la semana por el horrible retraso que tuve con el anterior u_u 
> 
> Espero que les guste!

El viaje hacia el lugar en el que Stiles se quedaría tomo 15 minutos a pie, algo bastante aceptable para una ciudad. Stiles iba acompañado de 4 guarda espaldas que lo rodeaban en cada lado y Peter que iba junto a él. Dieron unos cuantos giros los cuales Stiles se aprendía con todo y nombres de las calles, algo que su mamá le decía que hiciera de pequeño para mantenerlo quieto mientras iban de compras o simplemente a una larga caminata y pues se le quedo de costumbre hasta el momento. 

Después de la corta caminata aunque pesada por el sol que hacía por ser alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, llegaron a un lugar de construcción en donde parecía que harían algo grande. Stiles fue guido a un lugar donde había unos remolques que al parecer funcionaban como habitación para algunos empleados, a él le toco la número 12, era grande pero no tanto. 

“aquí vivirás mientras pagas la deuda” le dijo Peter abriendo la puerta. 

En el interior, todo era color madera, había una cocina equipada y frente a ella, un comedor tipo restaurante. Junto a este se encontraba un sillón que se veía bastante cómodo. Frente a este, había 2 silloncitos blancos y los 3 daban hacia una televisión. Junto a la cocina había un pequeño refrigerado y al lado de este, una puerta que suponía era una alacena, después se encontraba un pasillo que daba a una puerta, Stiles entro ahí y se encontró con una gran cama, la cual se veía bastante cómoda y frente a ella un mueble con varias puertas y otra televisión. Y al fondo había una puerta la cual suponía era un baño. Todo un lujo.

“muy lujoso, ya veo porque todos quieren trabajar con Hale Group” comento Stiles a Peter cuando volvió a donde estaban ellos. 

“esta podría ser la más lujosa de aquí, a excepción del remolque número 1, el cual pertenece a Derek, pensábamos darte esa, pero sería bastante ostentoso que un chiquillo sin gracia viviera en el remolque personal del Jefe” comento Peter con una sonrisa ladina. “pero bueno, aquí te quedaras, trabajaras en la constructora para poder pagar la deuda, trabajaras de 5 a 9 de la noche” Peter le entrego un sobre “le llevaras esto al encargado que se encuentra en el remolque número 2 y él te asignara tu lugar de trabajo.”

“Remolque número 2” repitió Stiles asintiendo, era extraño que se quedara callado por tanto tiempo, pero no quería perder los privilegios que le estaban dando. Bastante buenos a decir verdad si contaban el hecho de que era un prisionero.

“empezaras el lunes. Por de mientras tendrás que familiarizarte con todo. También el lunes empezaras con la escuela, entraras a las 8 de la mañana, iras al Junior Institute, esta como a una hora de aquí caminando” le dejo un mapa en la mesa y Stiles lo tomo para verlo, parecía algo sacado de google maps, le marcaba el camino hacia el instituto desde el sitio de construcción. “Mañana alguno de nuestros trabajadores te traerá tus cosas así que has una lista de lo que quieras de tu casa y se lo dar a Marcos” le señalo a uno de los guarda espaldas que estaban ahí. “tus comidas puedes ir a comer a la cafetería del lugar o pedirle a marcos que te traiga cosas y tu cocinas aquí” sin decir más, Peter salió del lugar junto con 3 de los guarda espalda. 

Marcos le extendió una hoja y un bolígrafo y rápidamente Stiles se puso a escribir todo lo que necesitaba. Su portátil, toda su ropa, su celular (el cual se había quedado en su mochila, tirado el algún lugar de su casa) los respectivos cargadores y todo lo básico en comida, carne, huevos, lácteos, pastas, Etc. 

“¿hay internet?” preguntó Stiles a Marcos, el cual seguía con esa expresión seria y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Stiles le entrego la lista y el hombre se fue dejando las llaves del remolque en la mesa. 

“con un solo empleo no podré” murmuro tomando el sobre y yendo hacia el remolque número uno, en su recorrido se dio cuenta de que lo que le dijo Peter era cierto, su remolque podía no ser el más grande, pero se notaba a leguas que era de los más lujosos. Se preguntó por qué se estaban comportando tan bien con él, no lo entendía, pero no quería preguntar. 

Llego al remolque número 2 y toco la puerta, unos segundo después un hombre bastante desagradable y abrió la puerta. El hombre le grito de mala manera, pero al decirle de parte de quien venía, su gesto cambio completamente, el hombre abrió el sobre, leyó por unos minutos y después asintió. 

“trabajaras en mano de obra, tu pago será de 15 dólares la hora, se te pagara semanalmente, empiezas el lunes” Stiles asintió y el hombre le extendió un segundo papel que venía en el sobre. Stiles lo tomo y se dirigió a la cafetería a comer algo. 

Ya en la comodidad de su nueva cama, leyó el papel que le dio el hombre, en el parecían aclararse varias de sus dudas. Decía que tenía que ir a pagarle el dinero que ganara a Derek semanalmente sin falta, también que si necesitaba algo, lo tenía que pedir directamente con Peter. En ese momento Stiles recordó que olvido por completo el medicamento para su TDAH y suspiro, tal vez mañana podía pedirlo con Marcos. 

***  
Derek se encontraba en la oficina observando una foto de Jackson, no había dejado de buscarlos pero al parecer John Stilinski era más listo de lo que parecía. 

“he estado pensado en Stiles” dijo casualmente Peter a su sobrino y este alzo la vista de la foto. “ese niño es especial” 

“también lo note, de otra forma no lo habría dejado vivir” contesto Derek, puede que estuviera obsesionado con Jackson, pero no podía dejar de notar lo que lo rodeaba. Desde que vio al chico no pudo dejar de notar esa tristeza que lo rodeaba, pero aun así parecía que ni el mismo lo notaba ya que aunque lo rodeaba un aura de tristeza, el chico lucia bastante más animado de lo que debería. 

“Me gusta ese chiquillo” Peter lucia divertido. Al parecer ese niño les traería un poco de emoción a sus vidas monótonas. 

“quiero ver si sale de esta, parece bastante inteligente y lucia bastante decidido a pagar la deuda el mismo”

“si, yo también quiero ver cómo se las arregla” 

“ese niño no es normal” la voz de Derek no dejaba de ser dura, aunque Peter que ya lo conocía, podía notar que estaba pensativo. “haz que alguien lo investigue, quiero saber si su padre lo dejo solo porque si o porque realmente creía que nos seria útil

 

***

 

“Chris Argent, es uno de los traficantes de Armas más conocido en todo América, pero también es uno de los más buscados, tanto que incluso, El agente Parrish, oficial de la Interpol especializado en encontrar a traficantes, lo hizo su prioridad. Vende armas de los 2 tipos, legales e ilegales. Vende en todo el continente americano, y en algunas partes de África y Asia” la voz de James* Lahey se escuchaba en la sala de juntas de Hale Group, el Sr. Lahey era uno de los pocos parientes vivos de Derek Hale, Primo de su madre, y accionista mayoritario de Hale Group, en la junta se encontraban Peter, los demás accionistas así como sus 2 primos, Isaac y su hermana Kate la cual su tío había adoptado cuando la encontró pidiendo limosna cuando tenía 7 años. “Christian Argent tiene conexiones alrededor del mundo, si logramos hacerlo nuestro socio de negocios, Podríamos expandir nuestro mercado.”

“Por lo que sabemos, Christian Argent no trabaja para nadie” respondió Derek Hale a su tío. 

“eso lo sé, pero tú tienes que hacer que Argent firme con nosotros” Claramente, el Sr. Lahey no creía que Derek lo lograría y él lo sabía, sabía que si no lo lograba, su tío lo haría parecer joven e inexperto para poder tomar el mando de Hale Group. 

“¿Que acaso el gran Derek Hale teme no poder con ello?” La voz de Isaac Lahey rompió el pesado silencio que se había formado en la sala de junta. “si no puedes, yo me presento voluntario, me asegurare de que Chris Argent firme con nosotros” 

“Disculpame Isaac, pero creo que Derek es el más adecuado para este trabajo” la voz de Kate Lahey se hizo presente, nunca hablaba en las juntas, tal vez solo de vez en cuando, pero siempre era respetuosa a comparación de su hermano Isaac que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para ser el centro de atención. 

“esto no tiene que ver contigo, así que guardate tu opinión” le respondió el Rubio. Ella solo sonrió un poco y se disculpó. 

“Lo que Kate ha dicho es cierto” esta vez fue el Sr. Lahey, apoyando siempre a su querida hija. “En este momento, Derek es nuestro líder, deberíamos dejarle mostrar su capacidad” varios de los accionistas presentes siguieron a James y empezaron a afirmar que Derek debería demostrar su capacidad. 

“Derek, debes demostrarnos que eres adecuado para ser el líder de Hale Group” dijo uno de los tantos accionistas y el señor Lahey se veía bastante complacido con ello por lo tanto, a Derek no le quedo más que ponerse de pie y afirmar frente a todos que lograría que Chris Argent firmara el contrato con ellos. 

 

Ya de vuelta en su oficina, Derek pensaba en el lio en el que se había metido, sabía que era una misión imposible, pero no podía dejarse ver vulnerable ante toda la junta directiva, no dejaría que le quitaran la compañía que sus antepasados habían construido. Hace momentos había mandado a Peter a intentar contactar con Chris para acordar una cita así que cuando este entró en la oficina, fue lo primero que le cuestiono. 

“¿pudiste contactar con él?”

“Llame más de 10 veces, pero no respondió” respondió Peter con un suspiro frustrado.

Peter era el único apoyo que le quedaba a Derek y aunque había sido accionista mayoritario junto con Derek y el señor Lahey, le regalo 10% de sus acciones a Derek dejándolos con 28.9% Derek, 11.2% James y 5.6% Peter, haciendo así que Derek fuera Director y el aun pudiera votar en las juntas directivas, el otro 4.3% a Isaac, 25% entre los accionista de la mesa directiva y el otro 25% entre otras empresas extranjeras. “estoy seguro de que James Lahey quiere acorralarte” Peter era la única persona en la que Derek confiaba, aparte porque sabía que jamás lo traicionaría y aparte, eran los únicos hombre lobos que quedaban de la manada, necesitaban permanecer unidos. 

“Es lógico, todo el mundo quiere ser el líder de Hale Group, especialmente James y Isaac Lahey”

“Debemos tener cuidado, no confió en los Lahey” Derek solo asintió ante las palabras de su tío. 

“lo sé, yo tampoco lo hago, pero por ahora, solo haz lo que sean necesario para contactar a Argent y convencerlo de tener una comida con nosotros” Peter asintió y salió de la oficina, Derek no sabía el por qué, pero su tío decidió que quería ser algo así como su secretario y Derek no sé quejaba de ello, sin él, no lograría ni la mitad de lo que ha hecho hasta el momento. 

 

*** 

Lydia Martin era una modelo de talla internacional y también la reconocida amante de Derek Hale. Todo el mundo sabía que Derek tenia a Lydia porque era lo joya de moda pero nadie, a excepción de Derek y Peter, sabía de lo enamorada que Lydia estaba de Derek. El enamoramiento de Lydia hacia Derek y la amistad que el sentía hacia ella, era lo que hacía que el joven aun la conservara a su lado, pero eso no evitaba que el fuera frio y algunas veces, brusco con ella. 

La chica iba a la oficina de Derek para que fueran a comer como cualquier tarde que ella tenía libre. Iba acompañada de los 2 guarda espaldas que Derek le puso y de su asistente personal. 

“Cancela mis compromisos de la tarde” le dijo Lydia a su asistente antes de avanzar, la chica vio cuando Peter iba saliendo de la oficina así que le pregunto si Derek se encontraba. 

“si, pero no creo que deberías entrar” 

“¿por qué?”

“Está bastante estresado a cauda de un trabajo importante” A Peter le caí bien la chica por eso a veces intentaba que no fuera con Derek cuando él se encontraba estresado, pero el ego de la modelo podía más que su instinto de supervivencia. 

“¿te dijo que no quería verme?” justo como en ese momento, Peter solo pudo negar. “entonces yo me encargare de relajarlo.” Sin más, la chica camino hacia la oficina de Derek en donde los guardias la dejaron entrar sin peros. 

Derek estaba en la silla de su escritorio, sentado no sería la palabra adecuada, echado o recostado sí. 

“que pasa Derek, Peter me dijo que estabas estresado” pregunto la chica a un lado del joven el cual veía al techo pensativo. 

“es por el trabajo” Lydia sonrió un poco y le tomo la mano antes de acariciarle un poco por encima de la corbata. 

“dime que es, tal vez pueda ayudarte”

“no puede ayudarme” contesto bruscamente y se quitó la mano de la chica de encima antes de levantarse. “no quiero hablar de ello, es un asunto personal”

“me insultas” respondió Lydia con una sonrisa sin inmutarse ante la brusquedad. En ese momento, la chica vio la foto que Derek tenia de Jackson y no puedo evitar enojarse. 

“Todavía no te sacas de la cabeza a ese chico, luce tan rebelde, ¿crees que podrá convertirse en tu nueva pareja?” 

“¿quién dijo que lo quiero como pareja?” respondió Derek poniéndose de pie y abrochándose el botón del traje “vamos a comer, tengo hambre” sin más, avanzo saliendo de la oficina sin molestarse en ver si Lydia lo seguía, podía oler su extravagante perfume detrás de él. 

***

El fin de semana paso rápidamente para Stiles y sin apenas notarlo, ya era lunes y estaba preparándose para la escuela, ya había desayunado y tomado su medicamento, en ese momento se encontraba peleando con su la jodida corbata del uniforme escolar en frente del espejo de su baño. No podía permitirse llegar desarreglada el primer día de escuela y más cuando se enteró que dicha escuela era de personas con dinero de toda california y que precisamente era una de las tantas cosas de las que Hale Group era dueña. Esta especialmente, era de la cual Derek Hale era director. 

Stiles llevaba alrededor de varios minutos intentado colocársela, pero nada se la quitaba, lo intentaba en un poste pero nada. Fastidiado vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba media hora para las 8 de la mañana y no pudo evitar entrar en pánico. Iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de clases exactamente en la escuela del tipo al que le debía 5 millones de Dólares. Estaba jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les halla gustado y no les halla parecido tedioso, no suelo escribir capítulos largos por que no sé si de muchos rodeos o termine aburriendo u_u aun no soy muy buena escribiendo, lo siento :c 
> 
> Verán que le estoy dando algunas comodidades a mi Bb' Stiles, eso es por que lo amo y ya n.n en el drama dejan a la chica en algo así como caja industrial con solo una cama ,un espejo y una mesa. ni siquiera tiene baño la cosa esa y ni ropa le dan, solo el uniforme de la escuela, no entiendo eso del drama :/ 
> 
> pero bueno, Díganme que opinan! si les gusto o no. todo es bien recibido! (excepto comentarios malosos que lastimen mi corazoncito :C esos no porfavor u_u ).
> 
> un Beso.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me costo horrores terminar este capitulo, realmente lamento tanto la tardanza, pero estoy atascada por que perdí 2 personajes del drama que no sé como acomodar en el fanfic y se suponia que en este capitulo aparecería uno de ellos pero evite esa parte para poder subir este capitulo, pero en el siguiente, son estrictamente necesarios y me estreza un poco. 
> 
> Pero bueno, Este Capitulo siento que no tiene mucha información nueva, si no el como van avanzando la relación de nuestros personjes principales y como van saliendo nuevos personajes, Igualmente espero que lo disfruten. 
> 
> También quería agradecerr a todos aquellos que dejaron kudos! realmente no me puedo creer que valla apenas en mi 4 capitulo y ya llevé más de 100 lindos kudos!! Me emocione demasiado, y también por eso quería subir este capitulo rápido, pero no sé había podido hasta el momento. 
> 
> sin más, ¡disfruten! <3

“¡Jackson! ¡Jackson!” John Stilinski  llegó a donde su hijo se encontraba mientras gritaba en susurros. John había conseguido esconderse a salvo ese fin de semana en las cabañas abandonadas a las afueras de Bacon Hills, sabía que su suerte no dudaría para siempre, pero no espero que durara tan poco, Tan solo poco minutos atrás vio a varios hombre vestidos de traje y con lentes oscuros rodeando  la zona. Tenían que escapar rápido.   
  
John tomo el brazo de su hijo, el cual solo preguntaba que pasaba, y empezó a jalarlo mientras se internaban al bosque tratando de llegar lo más pronto a la carretera y con suerte se encontrarían con alguna persona en carro que pudiera llevarlos más rápido.   
  
Los Stilinski tuvieron bastante suerte, ya que en cuanto llegaron a la carretera una camioneta iba pasando, John inmediatamente se puso delante ocasionando que el que hombre que conducía frenara de pronto.   
  
“por favor señor, ayúdenos” Le rogo John al señor que conducía la camioneta. “nos quieren matar a mi hija y a mi” metió la mano a su pantalón y  saco un fajo de billetes. “le daré todo mi dinero, solo ayúdenos a salir de aquí”

 

El buen hombre acepto entonces Jackson y John se metieron a la camioneta. El hombre acelero en cuanto estuvieron dentro, pero uno de los hombres que seguían a los Stilinski se puso en medio de la carretera. El conductor no sabía qué hacer, así que Stilinski le dijo que acelerara y así lo hizo, con lo que no conto el conductor era que mientras se acercara al hombre, este sacaría una arma  y empezó a disparar al carro, Jackson estaba escondido en los asientos detrás mientras temblaba de miedo escuchando los balazos.   
 

Uno de los tantos tiros le dio al conductor en la cabeza haciendo que este falleciera al instante, John no sé detuvo a pensar y abrió la puerta del conductor lanzando el cadáver a la carretera mientras tomaba el mando del carro acelerando más logrando así escapar de nuevo aunque ahora sin un destino predeterminado.   
  
***

  
Allison Argent se encontraba en ese momento de camino a casa junto a su padre, Chris Argent. Ella sabía lo que su padre hacia y el problema en el que estaba metido no por nada su padre le pidió que investigara la ciudad para ver que estaba haciendo el agente Parrish en ese momento. La mayoría de las personas que conocen a su padre, la conocen a Ella, es la hija única de uno de los mayores traficantes de armas del mundo, por supuesto que era conocida pero todos sabían que ella no seguiría los pasos de su padre así que todos la dejaban en paz.   
  
“¿Has hecho la investigación que te pedí?” se escuchó la voz Chris Argent en el auto móvil. Chris tenía que hacer una entrega en la ciudad pero la interpol había llegado antes que antes que el  y no pudo pasar las armas de un punto de la ciudad al otro.   
  
Allison suspiro, si la había hecho pero no tenía buenas noticias para su padre. “Parece difícil, papá” su padre le pregunto el que porque. “Es ese Parrish, sabe que estás aquí. Así que ha puesto controles en cada entrada y salida de la ciudad, para llevar las armas a su punto de entrega necesita pasar por 3 de los controles, en el ultimo, es en el que él se encuentra” volvió a suspirar antes de regresar su vista a su celular revisando las  novedades en sus redes sociales.

“Maldito Parrish, ese maldito nunca parara, ¿verdad?” murmuro para sí mismo Chris. No podía no hacer esta entrega, afectaría a su reputación.  
  
Siguieron unos pocos minutos en silencio antes de que el celular de Allison empezara a sonar. La chica, al ver que la llamada era de un número privado, dudo en contestar, pero no lo pudo evitar porque sabía que seguirían llamando. Muchas veces la utilizaban de puente para contactar a su padre.   
  
“si, ¿bueno?” fue lo primero que dijo la chica al contestar, seguido de un “¿Quién habla?”  
  
“Hablo con Allison” fue lo que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.   
  
“Así es, ¿Quién es usted?” insistió   
  
“Soy Peter Hale, es secretario personal de Derek Hale”  Allison rodó los ojos antes de dejar asomar una sonrisa divertida.   
 

“¿qué quiere?”

 

“Quiero que le digas a tu padre que Derek Hale quiere comer con él para tratar un asunto muy importante”   
  
“¿Quién es?” preguntó el padre de la chica al ver la mirada divertida de su hija.   
  
  
“El secretario de Derek Hale, dice que quiere comer contigo” Eso logro sacar también una sonrisa divertida de Chris.

 

“ellos de verdad son insistentes, dile que no tengo tiempo”   
  
“Mi padre dice que no tiene tiempo”  dijo la chica a Peter Hale, el cual solo respiro profundo.

 

“quiero que le digas a Argent que Derek tiene un negocio muy importante que discutir con él.” Allison resoplo por la insistencia del hombre y trato de  volver a decirle que no sé podía, pero Peter la interrumpió. “Le dará muy buenos  beneficios y mucho dinero” Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la llamada se cortara dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.   
  
“Papá” dijo para llamas la atención de su padre mientas bajaba el teléfono. “dice que es sobre algo importante y que habrá mucho dinero de por medio”  
  
***

 

En la oficina Directiva de Hale Group, Derek miraba fijamente a su tío. Había escuchado toda la platica y no sé encontraba satisfecho con los resultados.   
  
“llamalo de nuevo mañana, insiste hasta que acceda” Dijo con voz fría y Peter solo asintió antes de salir de la oficina.

 

 

***

 

Stiles salió corriendo del lugar de la construcción con dirección hacia las oficinas de Hale Group, con la esperanza de encontrar a Peter o a Derek y pedirles que lo llevaran a la escuela. Sabía que le causaría problemas, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere.   
 

Corrió lo más rápido  que pudo y  tuvo suerte de poder llegar justo cuando estaban saliendo del  edificio.   
  
“esperen, esperen”   les grito y de inmediato varias personas lo rodearon y unos cuanto pares de armas le apuntaron.   
  
“¿qué quiere, Stiles?” le pregunto Peter de mal humor, ya que hace rato les habían llamado para avisar que los familiares del chico se habían vuelto a escapar.   
  
“Verás… Hoy yo…” empezó el chico sin saber cómo expresarse. Las armas que le apuntaban ya no estaban, pero aun así estaba nervioso con todos los ojos encima de él.

 

“Si tienes algo que decir, ¡solo dilo! Voy retrasado” las palabras rudas de Derek fueron como un switch hacia el cerebro de Stiles.   
  
“¡Eso mismo!” dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa. “es lo que venía a decir. Realmente voy tarde a la escuela por culpa de esta estúpida corbata” lo último fue un con una actitud un poco infantil como de rabieta mientras movía el nudo mal hecho que había hecho con la corbata. Esa acción logró animar un poco la mañana de Peter sacándole una sonrisa divertida.

  
“Entonces encuentra una forma de llegar rápidamente” Le ladró Derek para después avanzar más hacia el coche. Stiles, no conforme con esa respuesta le cortó el paso poniéndose entre él y la puerta ganando un inmediato ‘quitate Stiles’ de parte de Peter el cual aún veía divertido al chico. “si no quieres salir lastimado, Muévete” Gruño Derek justo después de su tío.

 

“¡Andale! ¡Por favor!” rogo Stiles poniendo las manos en señal de ruego. “no seas tan cruel, sé que los mafiosos deben ser viles y todo ese rollo de mafioso sediento de sangre, pero soy un pobre chico en un lugar desconocido aparte, ambos llevamos prisa. Tan solo dejame ir contigo” Las palabras del chico junto con la gran sonrisa, que intentaba ser encantadora,  que soltó al final, lograron que Peter riera por lo bajo.  
  
“¡NO!” Fue la respuesta tangente de Derek soltada junto con un gruñido más animal que humano, lo cual no hizo efecto alguno en el chico.  
  
“Por favor, te lo ruego” insistió el chico “no es como si fuera a ir sentado en tus piernas, aunque no estoy diciendo que quiero ir sentados en tus piernas porque francamente no eres mi tipo, bueno, si lo eres, tu eres el tipo de cualquiera persona, por qué, ¿te has visto al espejo últimamente? Tú, con ese cuerpo y esa pinta  de chico malo eres el sueño húmedo de cualquier adolecente hormonal. Lo cual yo soy, pero soy bastante más maduro de lo que parece….” El chico siguió hablando hasta que la carcajada de Peter lo hizo recordad donde estaba y lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.   
  
“Tan solo metete al jodido carro y cierra la boca” Gruño Derek empujándolo contra la puerta antes de rodear y subirse por el otro lado. El chico hizo una señal de victoria silenciosa antes de subirse al coche con una gran sonrisa pero aun sonrojado.

 

El camino hacia la escuela fue bastante incomodo mientras Stiles intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse callado, aunque algunas veces le salían de su boca  palabras que completaban alguna cosa en la que estaba pensando en ese momento.   
  
Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Stiles vio a un montón de chiquillas alrededor, todas hablando entre ellas sobre en susurros nada discretos mientras veían el carro emocionadas, obviamente esperando a Derek. Stiles al recordar lo que dijo no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida que fue seguida por Peter el cual creyó saber el por qué el chico se reía. Derek se sonrojo un poco ante las risas de burla de los 2 acompañantes que iban en el carro, aparte del conductor, el cual no hizo ningún gesto ya que no podía poner su puesto en peligro.

 

Cuando le abrieron la puerta, Derek salió tan serio como siempre, odiaba el olor a las chicas hormonadas de la escuela pero solo pudo arrugar la nariz un poco antes de avanzar sin importarle si lo seguían o no, cosa que fue obvia, ya que en cuento escucho a su espalda el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, los susurros exagerados se silenciaron por un momento, antes de empezar con susurros discretos.  El avanzo a su oficina sin importarle nada. Tenía asuntos más importantes que cuidar a un mocoso hiperactivo de adolescente hormonadas celosas, como por ejemplo, el hermano de mocoso hiperactivo o preguntarse el porqué de pronto siente la necesidad de cuidar a dicho mocoso hiperactivo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿qué me dicen? ¿sí? ¿no? -ojitos de gato con botas- ¿les gusto?  
> Prometo actualizar más tardar el 4 de julio :3


End file.
